The Drug and Carcinogen-DNA Interactions training program provides a unique opportunity for interdisciplinary training in cancer across the boundary between chemistry and biology. Since its initiation in 1990 the training grant has provided a mechanism to provide biology students with a solid foundation in the molecular basis for cancer, and provided chemistry and medicinal chemistry students with a comprehensive understanding of the biological consequences of events at the molecular level leading to cancer. Training within the traditional disciplines of chemistry and biology is generally highly focused. A chemist may specialize in the synthesis of antitumor compounds, but is unlikely to complement that skill with a corresponding knowledge of the biological consequences of the action of these molecules on cells. Correspondingly a biology student studying the molecular biology of oncogenes, is unlikely to acquire knowledge about the molecular details of the interactions of transcription factors and small molecules with DNA. The training grant, through its monthly meetings, courses, seminar program, and collaborations between preceptor laboratories provides the framework to accomplish the cross-training of both groups of scientists. The training program provides training in three principal areas, structural biology of DNA, DNA-directed drug design, and biochemistry and molecular biology of DNA. In addition, translational and clinical aspects of cancer are to be incorporated into the program through a cooperative training effort with the Indiana University Cancer Center. Fourteen of the preceptors are active researchers in the areas described above, and are experienced mentors of graduate students. The active support of these investigators is over $4,382,333 (direct cost per year, see Table 4, Active Research Support). The proposed continuation of the training program will allow us to recruit outstanding students, including minority students, who are interested in molecular biology, chemistry of DNA, and drug design. The training grant is used to attract new students with these interests to Purdue University, and encourage well-qualified present students to consider a career in cancer research. The trainees receive formal training through course work on specific areas of cancer research as well as specialized training through specific research projects. Overall the program provides students with unique training in interdisciplinary cancer research.